


Kisses Make Homework Better

by mickeym



Category: Popslash
Genre: Europe-era, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin hates having to do homework. Kisses with JC make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Make Homework Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Brighton_girl :)

"It's not _fair_ ," Justin grumped, tossing himself into the chair beside JC. JC raised an eyebrow at him and waited. It wasn't likely he'd have to press for information; Justin was at the age when angst and drama ruled his life more often than not. But just in case, he shifted to a more comfortable position and tried to decide how he would approach this latest crisis.

After a few minutes it became clear Justin wasn't going to just spill, so JC licked his lips and smiled. "So? What's not fair, man?"

"I hate having to do homework. Momma said I can't go out with y'all if I don't have it done, and it just _sucks_ , C. Y'all don't have to do that; you get to rest on our breaks, and party, and I'm tired of it." Justin ran a hand through his curls and JC tried not to watch the big hands, or the curve of his arm, or any of the other hundred things about Justin that fascinated him.

"We've all had to do our share of homework, J," JC began carefully. Crush aside, JC remembered being seventeen--replete with mood swings, hormone surges, constant bone and joint aches from growing, and a never-ending appetite.

"But you don't have to do it _now_ ," Justin muttered. "And it sucks to be the only one who has to."

"Yeah, I know it does." JC reached out and tugged on Justin's curls. "But dude, you don't have much longer, right? You're almost done." He tugged again. "Then you can live the weird and wild life of a pop superstar -- sleep all day and party all night."

Justin snorted. "Yeah, right." But he fell silent, like he was considering that.

JC turned his attention back to some changes he wanted to suggest for the choreography, and closed his eyes. The whole sleep-all-day thing sounded pretty good, actually.

He was almost asleep, drifting in that warm, fuzzy place that came just before sleep, when he felt a gentle pressure against his mouth. JC sat up fast, even before his eyes were fully open, and banged into Justin.

"Ow! Dude--you got a hard head." Justin stepped back a pace and rubbed at the center of his forehead, scowling. 

JC scowled back and rubbed at his own forehead. "Pot, kettle." He blinked up at Justin. "Seriously, J, what the hell?" Justin mumbled something too quietly for JC to catch, and shifted his weight. JC caught his wrist just before he moved away, and said, "what?"

"I said I just--I wanted to kiss you. And it seemed like, like a good. Like it was right."

"Yeah?" JC smiled at Justin's nod. "Then, um. You wanna try it again? Without the head injuries?"

Justin's answering smile was as bright as the sun.


End file.
